Rick Steiner
Robert Rechsteiner (Bay City, 9 de março de 1961) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Rick Steiner. Rick é o irmão mais velho de Scott Steiner, juntos formaram a segunda tag team entre as melhores da história segundo a Pro Wrestling Illustrated, The Steiner Brothers. Carreira *National Wrestling Alliance / World Championship Wrestling (1988–1992) *World Wrestling Federation (1992–1994) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995) *Retorno para a WCW (1996–2001) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002, 2003, 2006, 2007–2008) *Circuito independente (2008-Presente) No wrestling *Finishing moves :*Diving bulldog :*Steiner Driver (Death Valley driver) *Signature moves :*Bridging / Release German suplex :*Bulldog :*DDT :*Double leg takedown :*Headbutt :*Overhead / Side belly to belly suplex :*Scoop powerslam :*Steiner–Line (Lariat) *Com Scott Steiner :*Steiner DDT :*Steiner Device :*Steinerizer :*Steiner–Line / German suplex combination *Managers :*Eddie Gilbert :*Robin Green :*Missy Hyatt :*Kevin Sullivan :*Leia Meow *Apelido :*"The Dog-Faced Gremlin" Campeonatos e prêmios *'Jim Crockett Promotions / World Championship Wrestling' **NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)Florida Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Eddie Gilbert (1) e Scott Steiner (1)NWA/WCW United States Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **[[WCW World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 vez) – com Scott SteinerNWA World Tag Team Title (Mid-Atlantic/WCW) history At wrestling-titles.com **NWA World Television Championship (1 vez)NWA/WCW World Television Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)NWA/WCW United States Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WCW World Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) – com Scott Steiner (6) e Kenny Kaos (1)WCW World Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WCW World Television Championship (2 vezes) **Pat O'Connor Memorial Tag Team Tournament (1990)3 – com Scott Steiner *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Terry Taylor (1) e Scott Steiner (1)NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Scott SteinerIWGP Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Pro Wrestling America' **PWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Scott Steiner *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI Match of the Year (1991) com Scott Steiner vs. Lex Luger e Sting no SuperBrawl **PWI Tag Team of the Year (1990, 1993) com Scott Steiner **PWI ranked him #'2''' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" with Scott Steiner in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'10' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1991 *'Southern Championship Wrestling' **SCW Championship (1 vez) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com StingUWF World Tag Team Title (Mid-South) history At wrestling-titles.com *'World League Wrestling' **WLW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes)WLF Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Pro Wrestling' **WPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Scott SteinerWWWF/WWF/WWE World Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1991) com Scott Steiner, Sting e Brian Pillman vs. Ric Flair, Larry Zbyszko, Barry Windham e Sid Vicious em um WarGames match no WrestleWar **Tag Team of the Year (1990) com Scott Steiner **Most Improved (1986) **Best Gimmick (1988) **Match of the Year (1991) com Scott Steiner vs. Hiroshi Hase e Kensuke Sasaki no WCW/New Japan Supershow en:Rick Steiner S